


Raffle

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: The NCIS group wins a raffle
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Raffle

“Abby, what’s so urgent?” Gibbs strode to her lab, the rest of his team following behind him.

“I believe that is all our question, Jethro.” Ducky said. “Abigail has refused to answer any questions before we all were in attendance.”

Abigail squealed happily. “Remember when the nuns had that raffle for the kids in the shelter? I didn’t have enough tickets and you each just donated. Well, Mother Martha decided you should all have a chance to win a prize. I get this email from her that one of your numbers won the top prize.”

“Which is?” Gibbs prompted.

“The company that organizes the carriage rides around the area offered two holiday carriages to give a ride, with carols, cocoa and cookies.” Abigail bounced. “Mother Martha put tickets in for everyone and here the stubs she sent for everyone. The winning number is here on the email. I just need everyone to open and check to see who has the number.”

Gibbs looked at his senior field agent. DiNozzo was tapping the envelope Abby had handed to him and he appeared deep in thought. “DiNozzo, with me.” The younger man didn’t hesitate to follow him outside. “What’s in your mind?”

“I don’t need the prize. Do we have to redeem the stub?”

Gibbs looked at him thoughtfully. Raising his voice, he called for McGee who quickly joined them. Gibbs noticed that McGee hadn’t opened his envelope either. “What are your thoughts on the prize?”

“I don’t…”

“Tim, I just told Gibbs that I didn’t want it. That’s not why I gave.”

“I thought it was just me.”

“Do you mind if Mr. Palmer and I join you?” Ducky asked as they walked over. “I have a suspicion that we may be having similar thoughts. 

Turning Tony saw the trashcan. Walking over he dropped the envelope into the opening. With a nod, Tim followed. By the time Abby came out desperate to know the winner. None of the owners had their tickets. “

“Who won? Don’t make me beg.”

After looking at each other, it was left to Gibbs to answer. “The children’s shelter.”

“What?”

“Please tell Mother Martha that the children at the shelter have win the prize. The carriage ride, singalong, cookies and cocoa.”

“But who won?”

Tony gave her a peck on the cheek and headed for the elevator. He was followed by Tim. Gibbs gave her a smile before a quick kiss on the foreheat and then boarded the elevator.

“Now Abigail, I believe we have work to do. Come along, Mr. Palmer.”


End file.
